<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rise And Fall Of Tetsurou Kuroo And The Snakes From Mars by bluebxbble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271985">The Rise And Fall Of Tetsurou Kuroo And The Snakes From Mars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebxbble/pseuds/bluebxbble'>bluebxbble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Cowboy Bebop Fusion, Angst, Coroner!Sakusa, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Lots of musical references, Minor Character Death, Musical References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Chief!Daishou, Street Gang!Karasuno, Street Gang!Nekoma, bounty hunter!kuroo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebxbble/pseuds/bluebxbble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Non era nessuno.</p>
<p>Non era altro che un semplice, impercettibile soffio sul tessuto dello spazio-tempo.</p>
<p>Stava sdraiato lì, gli occhi fissi su un punto indefinito della volta celeste. In quel punto, in cui lui vedeva nient'altro che buio pesto, a distanza di miliardi di anni luce, poteva trovarsi una galassia, un pianeta, un centro abitato, un essere vivente che stava fissando il cielo proprio come lui, e magari, senza che lo sapessero, i loro sguardi si stavano incontrando.</p>
<p>Ma non lo avrebbero mai saputo.</p>
<p>Agli occhi dell'universo, alla fine, rimanevano solo piccole stranezze dello spazio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Only The Good Die Young</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«È lui?»</p>
<p>Kuroo squadrò da capo a piedi il corpo steso sul piano di metallo davanti a sé.</p>
<p>Era così gracile, così freddo, così rigido. La pelle ormai non era altro che un sottilissimo imballaggio; essa, quasi trasparente, lasciava vedere il colore grigiastro della carne, non irrorata dal sangue da mesi.</p>
<p>Era completamente nudo, avvolto in un sacco di plastica di scarsa qualità, la zip tirata abbastanza giù da permettere di vedere il viso e parte del busto.</p>
<p>Era strano pensare che quella persona non provasse freddo.</p>
<p>Kuroo stava impiegando tutte le proprie forze per non rabbrividire, e quel corpo minuto che aveva promesso di proteggere non mostrava la minima reazione al gelo della stanza.</p>
<p>Sul petto immobile si vedevano ancora i tagli che aveva fatto il coroner al momento dell'autopsia. Sul ventre era ancora vagamente distinguibile la cicatrice di una vecchia ferita che lui stesso aveva curato.</p>
<p>Kuroo affondò le mani nelle proprie tasche, stringendole a pugno finché non sentì le unghie ferirgli i palmi, per trattenersi dall'allungarle e accarezzare il viso del ragazzino.</p>
<p>Dopotutto lui non era più consapevole di quello che gli stava accadendo intorno. Non sapeva che lo avevano aperto e che lo avevano controllato. Non sapeva che due uomini adulti lo stavano fissando mentre si trovava nudo su un piano.</p>
<p>Era inutile che Kuroo gli desse una carezza, perché non l'avrebbe percepita. Piccoli gesti del genere non erano altro che dimostrazioni d'affetto al ricevente. Ma cos'aveva da dimostrare? E a chi soprattutto? Doveva dimostrare al dottor Sakusa che era effettivamente un famigliare? O doveva dimostrare a sé stesso di aver voluto bene a quel cadavere?</p>
<p>«È lui».</p>
<p>La sua voce uscì distinta e più fredda della temperatura della stanza. Eppure, aveva un doloroso groppo in gola.</p>
<p>Solo per un pelo riuscì a bloccare il suo braccio, che quasi si mosse da solo per fermare il medico legale che chiudeva il sacco.</p>
<p>«Overdose» disse semplicemente Sakusa. «Abbiamo trovato tracce di una droga sconosciuta. La stiamo ancora analizzando». Se possibile, il tono del coroner era ancora più impassibile.</p>
<p>Chissà quanti cadaveri era costretto a vedere ogni giorno.</p>
<p>Kuroo non distolse lo sguardo dal punto del sacco dove si trovava il viso del ragazzo morto. «Quanto vuoi per distruggerla?»</p>
<p>Il coroner sembrò interdetto, ma Kuroo sapeva che ci stava pensando su, lo conosceva fin troppo bene. «Quanto sei disposto a pagare?» chiese alla fine il coroner, aggrottando le sopracciglia e guardando di sottecchi Kuroo, come fosse lui quello che si stava facendo corrompere.</p>
<p>Kuroo si voltò verso Sakusa. «Se non ne fai rimanere nemmeno un singolo granello... Posso arrivare a cinque milioni, per come sono messo adesso».</p>
<p>Sakusa si fece scappare una risatina sprezzante. «È così importante che sparisca? Sei nei guai con la polizia?»</p>
<p>Kuroo fece una smorfia. «Non voglio che quelli che l'hanno ucciso si facciano venire strane idee. Potresti essere in pericolo anche tu, visto che sai della droga. Farebbero le cose peggiori per riaverne anche solo un milligrammo. E profanare cadaveri e uccidere un medico legale è nella lista».</p>
<p>Sakusa rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. «Se la metti così non c'è bisogno che mi paghi».</p>
<p>«Lo faccio per il disturbo. Sei ancora giovane, hai bisogno di denaro». Kuroo si voltò di novanta gradi, sorpassò Sakusa e si diresse verso l'uscita. Prima di lasciare la stanza si fermò. «Potresti... conservare le sue ceneri?»</p>
<p>Silenzio.</p>
<p>Kuroo non si reputava una persona sentimentale. Quello che faceva era per rispetto delle volontà del suo amico. Se non voleva che il suo corpo si decomponesse sottoterra o in una tomba, Kuroo avrebbe fatto di tutto per tenere vivo il suo desiderio finché non fosse diventato realtà.</p>
<p>Era il minimo che potesse fare dopo aver mancato alla loro promessa.</p>
<p>Sentì Sakusa sospirare forte. «Certo, Kuroo. Le conserverò in una bella urna».</p>
<p>Non lo ringraziò quando lasciò l'edificio, perché sapeva che se avesse anche solo aperto bocca le lacrime avrebbero cominciato a uscire di prepotenza, contro la sua volontà.</p>
<p>Non riusciva a smettere di pensare che qualsiasi urna sarebbe stata troppo grande.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>Kuroo aveva deciso di sostare in un bar vicino allo studio di Sakusa prima di ripartire a caccia di qualche criminale.</p>
<p>Sorseggiava tranquillamente il suo scotch e fissava il vuoto, cercando di liberare la propria mente da tutti i ricordi che stavano pian piano riaffiorando.</p>
<p>Trovava genuinamente incredibile come delle memorie piacevoli potessero diventare dolorose con la semplice morte di una persona ad esse collegate, ma soprattutto come ogni singolo dettaglio futile riuscisse ad acquistare grande importanza.</p>
<p>Kuroo si ritrovò a tenere strette le poche volte in cui aveva visto quelle sottili labbra screpolate incresparsi in un timido e incerto sorriso.</p>
<p>Mandò giù i pochi sorsi di alcol rimasti, per poi tirare fuori dalla tasca un pacchetto di sigarette e un accendino. Se ne posò una fra le labbra e la accese, sentendo subito il sapore amaro del fumo invadergli la bocca e le narici. Espirò dal naso mentre allontanava la cicca prendendola tra l'indice e il pollice.</p>
<p>Non riuscì nemmeno a fare un altro tiro che sentì chiamare il suo nome da qualche parte dietro di lui.</p>
<p>«Kuroo! Il Sistema Solare è diventato fin troppo piccolo da quando hai cominciato ad andartene in giro!»</p>
<p>La familiare voce che sembrava sempre celare un tono canzonatorio gli fece rizzare tutti i peli sulla nuca. Non si voltò né rispose, ma l'ultima persona che avrebbe voluto vedere in un momento del genere gli si parò all'improvviso davanti, sedendosi sul posto libero davanti a lui.</p>
<p>«Commissario Daishou» Kuroo disse il suo nome, a mo' di saluto.</p>
<p>«Perché il mio caro amico sta soffocando le sue pene nell'alcol?» domandò l'uomo dai capelli verdi e le sembianze vagamente serpentesche. Schioccò le dita sonoramente per attirare l'attenzione della cameriera, dietro al bancone. «Un altro giro, per favore! Offro io» aggiunse, guardando Kuroo.</p>
<p>La cameriera annuì vigorosamente, e una manciata di secondi dopo si avvicinò al loro tavolino con un vassoio su cui erano posati due bicchieri con dentro alcuni cubetti di ghiaccio e una bottiglia contenente un liquido aranciato. Posò tutto sul tavolo e riempì i bicchieri fino a poco meno della metà.</p>
<p>«Grazie infinite, zucchero» disse Daishou, lanciandole un bacio con la mano.</p>
<p>La ragazza fece un risolino, ma non rispose nulla. Daishou le fissò il fondoschiena mentre si allontanava.</p>
<p>Kuroo inspirò profondamente dalla sigaretta, cercando di espirare nel modo più discreto possibile nella direzione della faccia di Daishou, sapendo che a quest'ultimo dava fastidio l'odore del fumo. «Ero da Sakusa» rispose alla domanda posta precedentemente, lasciando che il commissario intuisse da solo il perché.</p>
<p>Come aveva sospettato, l'uomo cambiò immediatamente espressione. Il ghigno che sembrava essere sempre cucito sul suo viso scomparve, e per un attimo il suo sguardo sembrò vacillare. «Era lui?» chiese, piano.</p>
<p>Kuroo annuì lentamente.</p>
<p>Daishou imprecò. «Hai le... le mie condoglianze» disse, incerto.</p>
<p>«Tsk». Kuroo sentì i muscoli del proprio viso contrarsi in una smorfia di disgusto. «Risparmiami le stronzate, Daishou».</p>
<p>Con la coda dell'occhio vide il commissario alzare gli occhi al cielo.</p>
<p>«I morti non hanno bisogno della pietà dei vivi, perché i vivi andranno incontro allo stesso destino. Se tu fossi un condannato a morte avresti pietà di qualcuno che è già sul patibolo? Le tue condoglianze sarebbero inutili, perché non gli permetterebbero di scappare. Così com'è inutile provare pena per loro. La morte non è una realtà anomala o estranea. La morte fa parte della vita. È una cosa normale, sia che tu muoia a novant'anni... o a diciassette». Gli si strinse lo stomaco nel pronunciare le ultime tre parole, che uscirono in un sussurro.</p>
<p>Daishou rimase con il bicchiere sospeso tra il tavolo e la bocca semiaperta. Sembrò risvegliarsi, e bevve un piccolo sorso. «Cristo onnipotente, Kuroo. Non sei troppo giovane per farti venire le crisi esistenziali? Quanto cazzo hai bevuto?» Daishou rise, credendo che facendo tutto ciò potesse alleggerire la tensione.</p>
<p>Kuroo mandò giù tutto d'un fiato il contenuto del proprio bicchiere, sentendo delle lacrime formarsi agli angoli degli occhi per il bruciore alla gola. «Due bicchieri» rispose, la voce gracchiante a causa dell'alcol.</p>
<p>«Come sei melodrammatico» borbottò l'uomo dai capelli verdi.</p>
<p>Kuroo si godette il silenzio che seguì, giocherellando con il ghiaccio all'interno del bicchiere.</p>
<p>Essere in compagnia di Daishou poteva essere piacevole o un inferno, senza vie di mezzo, e tutto dipendeva da dove si trovavano. Il commissario non aveva ancora detto nulla che lo avesse fatto arrabbiare, e se avesse continuato così Kuroo avrebbe avuto una possibilità per uscire dal locale di buon umore, ovvero semplicemente senza essere arrabbiato, per gli standard di Kuroo.</p>
<p>«Eravate molto vicini, voi due. Vero?»</p>
<p>Kuroo alzò lo sguardo dal bicchiere, incredulo. «Certo che lo eravamo. Lo sai benissimo».</p>
<p>Daishou scosse la mano e la testa contemporaneamente. «No, no, non intendo quello. Tu lo amavi?»</p>
<p>«Lo amavo come un <em>fratellino</em>. E lo stesso valeva per lui. Eravamo una famiglia».</p>
<p>«Nah, il piccoletto era cotto di te». Daishou ghignò nella direzione di Kuroo. Non aveva l'aria di qualcuno che stesse parlando di una persona morta, e questo fece indisporre Kuroo.</p>
<p>«Hai finito di fare lo stronzo? O vuoi continuare? No, avvisami, così almeno mi preparo». Kuroo stava entrando nella difensiva, lo sapeva benissimo, così come sapeva che si stava arrabbiando e che se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare. «Tu non sai <em>niente</em>, hai capito? Non so nemmeno perché ti sto permettendo di parlare di lui».</p>
<p>Daishou soffiò col naso. «Non dirmi che pensi ancora che sia colpa <em>mia</em>» sibilò.</p>
<p>Kuroo si fece scappare una risata sguaiata, tirando all'indietro la testa. Molte facce perplesse si voltarono nella loro direzione, ma Kuroo non si curò di loro. Quando la risata svanì gradualmente Kuroo presentò a Daishou l'espressione più velenosa che aveva nel suo arsenale. «Amico mio, questa <em>è</em> dannatamente colpa tua».</p>
<p>Vide chiaramente i muscoli attorno alla mandibola di Daishou contrarsi. «Non ho potuto fare niente, Kuroo. Lo sai benissimo».</p>
<p>«Io ti avevo chiesto di <em>proteggerlo</em>, Suguru». Kuroo si sporse in avanti, ben consapevole della luce folle nei propri occhi. «Io, che non ti ho mai chiesto nulla, ti avevo <em>pregato</em> di proteggerlo e di incastrare quei figli di puttana!»</p>
<p>«Kuroo, la polizia non è onnipotente. Se non abbiamo prove non possiamo incastrare nessuno».</p>
<p>«Me ne infischio delle tue prove! Lui ha rinunciato alla vita per salvarmi, tu potevi rinunciare al lavoro per salvare lui!»</p>
<p>«Non è colpa <em>mia</em> se lui ha deciso di ingerire tutta quella droga!»</p>
<p>Kuroo lo afferrò per il colletto della camicia, pronto per scaraventarlo all'indietro, ma la voce del proprietario del bar lo fermò.</p>
<p>«Ehi, voi, canaglie! Portate i vostri culi fuori dal mio locale se volete pestarvi di botte, capito?»</p>
<p>Kuroo guardò dritto negli occhi di Daishou, non trovando la minima traccia di paura né di senso di colpa. Lo lasciò andare e si alzò dalla sedia, barcollante.</p>
<p>«Nessuno lo ha costretto a togliersi la vita. Accetta il suo sacrificio, perché l'ha fatto perché tu ti salvassi».</p>
<p>Le parole del commissario lo colpirono come una freccia dritta in fronte.</p>
<p>Quasi non si rese conto delle lacrime calde che avevano cominciato a rigargli le guance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gimme Shelter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Non è esattamente una regola scritta, ma chiunque potrebbe confermare che, la maggior parte delle volte, le persone più empatiche e sensibili non se la cavano bene con le macchine, e che quelle più portate per la tecnologia non sono brave a interagire con i propri simili.</p>
<p>Ebbene, Kuroo poteva affermare con assoluta sicurezza e nessuna vergogna di essere uno dei pochi eletti che facevano schifo in entrambe le cose.</p>
<p>Era sdraiato su una bassa piattaforma con le ruote, e stava cercando di capire come sistemare le interiora della sua adorata navicella da corsa, canticchiando le parole della canzone che le avevano dato il nome e battendo a ritmo il piede.</p>
<p>«<em>If anyone should see me making it down the highway... breaking all the laws of the land... well don't you try to stop me, I'm going her way~</em>».</p>
<p>La schiena gli doleva a causa della durezza della piattaforma, e i muscoli delle sue braccia stavano cominciano a bruciare per lo sforzo di tenerle alzate, armeggiando con le componenti della navicella. Respirare era una tortura, perché lì sotto l'aria era bollente e sapeva di grasso, carburante, e anche del sudore di Kuroo.</p>
<p>«<em>Well, that's my Rock 'n' Roll Madonna... she's always been a lady of the road... Well, everybody wants her, but no one ever gets her... </em><em>Well, the freeway is the only way she knows~</em>» intonò, piegando le gambe e facendo scivolare in avanti sé stesso e la piattaforma. La sua pelle sudata incontrò nuovamente la freschezza dell'aria raffreddata dal climatizzatore della navicella principale. Con un colpo di reni si mise prima e sedere e poi si alzò in piedi, sfilandosi in un unico fluido movimento la vecchia canotta piena di buchi e usandola per asciugarsi il sudore.</p>
<p>Si voltò verso la sua navicella, finita mezza distrutta dopo l'ennesima spedizione per la cattura di un criminale, che, tra l'altro, nemmeno era riuscito ad acciuffare. Kuroo sapeva di essere piuttosto spericolato, era una caratteristica fondamentale che era necessario possedere per un cacciatore di taglie. Almeno, un cacciatore di taglie che puntava ai pezzi grossi e non ai pischelletti che rubavano dalle borsette.</p>
<p>Le briciole le lasciava volentieri alla polizia e a quel babbeo del commissario Daishou.</p>
<p>Allargò le braccia e si appoggiò con tutto il corpo alla navicella, abbracciandola, sentendo il metallo piacevolmente tiepido e tendente al caldo premergli sul petto. «Guarda come ti ha ridotta papino... Mi dispiace tanto, pasticcino. Appena racimolo un po' di soldi andiamo e ti facciamo dare una sistemata, okay? E per farmi perdonare ti regalo anche una lucidata. Come ti sembra?» Stampò un bacio sul metallo e lasciò il garage.</p>
<p><em>Rhapsody</em>, la nave principale che faceva da residenza e da mezzo di trasporto primario a Kuroo, era parecchio grande – si parlava di una cinquantina di metri di lunghezza – quindi sentirsi come un piccolo insetto in un cratere non era poi così inusuale per Kuroo.</p>
<p>Però non si sentiva solo. Non doveva rispondere alle regole di nessuno se non le proprie, non doveva sorbirsi gli oggetti appartenenti a qualcun altro sparsi ovunque, o la semplice <em>presenza</em> di un estraneo che, per una convenzione sociale, era costretto a <em>parlare</em> e a <em>interagire</em>.</p>
<p>Aristotele poteva pensare quanto voleva che l'uomo fosse un animale sociale che per natura aveva bisogno di aggregarsi ad altri individui per sopravvivere, ma Kuroo rimaneva il meno sociale degli animali nell'intero Sistema Solare. E, come un pesce leone dalle sembianze di un bel pezzo d'uomo di un metro e ottanta, allontanava qualsiasi situazione sociale con l'uso di veleno che impregnava le sue parole e i suoi gesti anche quando non lo voleva.</p>
<p>Forse era talmente abituato alla solitudine che, più che imparare a conviverci, aveva cominciato a vivere dentro di essa, a crogiolarsi nel silenzio, a bearsi della propria compagnia. La solitudine lo aveva aiutato a conoscersi e ad amarsi un po', quindi non poteva che esserle riconoscente.</p>
<p>Aristotele forse non era del tutto nel torto, perché alcune interazioni erano davvero necessarie per la sopravvivenza. Se Kuroo non avesse avuto a che fare così spesso con dei criminali con delle taglie sulle proprie teste e con i poliziotti a cui doveva consegnare i fuorilegge in cambio del denaro, sarebbe morto di fame. O peggio, si sarebbe dovuto trovare un lavoro diverso, e quasi tutti i mestieri richiedevano l'interazione con qualcuno.</p>
<p>Quindi a Kuroo stava bene così.</p>
<p>Come già accennato, però, Kuroo non era solo pessimo con le persone, lo era altrettanto con le macchine. Fosse stato un tecnico, un meccanico, anche solo un informatico, sarebbe stato tutto più semplice, ossia sarebbe stato in grado di riparare qualsiasi cosa si fosse rotta sulla <em>Rhapsody</em>, e si sarebbe dedicato regolarmente alla manutenzione che <em>Rock 'n' Roll Madonna</em> si meritava.</p>
<p>Kuroo sentì una stretta al cuore.</p>
<p>Ora <em>Madonna</em> era a pezzi. Non era del tutto andata, poteva ancora volare, ma un altro inseguimento l'avrebbe resa inutilizzabile. Kuroo avrebbe preferito spararsi alle palle piuttosto che rottamarla, venderla o <em>sostituirla</em>.</p>
<p>Si fece cadere sul divanetto tutto rotto, che aveva appoggiato a terra perché di recente avevano ceduto tutti e quattro i piedi.</p>
<p>Avrebbe potuto farla riparare, ma un meccanico, per un lavoro del genere, gli avrebbe chiesto un bel gruzzolo, che lui non aveva perché il criminale che stava per acciuffare poche ore prima gli era sfuggito. Però, non potendo – o meglio, non volendo usare la <em>Madonna</em>, non poteva nemmeno andare a caccia di altri criminali. La <em>Rhapsody</em> era principalmente una casa mobile, e Kuroo non era in grado di modificarla per installare degli apparati d'attacco, perciò non poteva fare altro che aspettare che un miracolo cadesse dal cielo, oppure andare a caccia di criminali <em>a piedi</em>. Come un idiota.</p>
<p>Kuroo sospirò. Aveva bisogno di soldi, non era il momento di fare i capricci, perciò accese il piccolo televisore, già pronto sul canale per i cacciatori di taglie, e aspettò di vedere che pesci poteva pescare nei paraggi.</p>
<p>Ma il canale non stava trasmettendo il solito programma, bensì delle notizie straordinarie.</p>
<p>«... semplici bande di strada» stava dicendo l'uomo delle notizie, «ma la situazione si sta facendo sempre più disperata. Si tratta sia di adulti che ragazzini, e si stanno uccidendo a vicenda per affermare la preminenza dell'una sull'altra. Due sono le bande principali, e si fanno rispettivamente chiamare <em>Honky Cats</em> e <em>Black Crows</em>, ma moltissime più piccole si sono aggregate all'una o all'altra, accrescendo questa sorta di scontro ai cassonetti fra gatti bianchi e corvi neri. Le bande neutrali stanno pian piano sparendo, e la popolazione dell'asteroide sta cominciando a temere per la propria sicurezza. Tuttavia, le bande finora non hanno mai...»</p>
<p>Kuroo non sentì il continuo della frase, perché il computer di bordo, collegato alla televisione, segnalò la presenza di una navicella in avvicinamento.</p>
<p>Rotolò giù dal divano, allarmato: se avessero deciso di attaccarlo lui non avrebbe potuto difendersi né scappare abbastanza velocemente da seminarli.</p>
<p>«Computer, riesci a capire quanto è grande la navicella?» chiese Kuroo, premendo il pulsante che gli permetteva di comunicare col computer di bordo.</p>
<p>La voce del computer non gli rispose, e Kuroo sorrise a labbra strette, prendendo un respiro per trattenersi dal prendere a pugni l'intero pannello di controllo. Immise i comandi manualmente, e una telecamera mostrò una piccola navicella color rosso scuro fluttuare pigra, avvicinandosi alla <em>Rhapsody</em>. Sembrava un coleottero gigante. Sulla carrozzeria erano presenti delle ammaccature e delle lacerazioni, e le mancava un'ala.</p>
<p>Kuroo strizzò gli occhi, premendosi una mano sulla fronte, cercando di ricordarsi come collegarsi a una navicella vicina per comunicare con il pilota. Tentò una combinazione casuale di tasti, sperando di non fare un danno.</p>
<p>Purtroppo o per fortuna, non successe niente.</p>
<p>«<em>Computer</em>» chiamò Kuroo, con più urgenza nella voce. «Mi faresti il <em>favore</em> di collegarti con la navicella che si sta avvicinando?»</p>
<p>Stavolta il computer gli obbedì, e lo connesse con la navetta.</p>
<p>«Qui è la <em>Rhapsody</em>, mi ricevi?» Kuroo tacque, in attesa di una risposta. Per un po' sentì soltanto ronzii intervallati a silenzio, durante cui continuò a ripetere la stessa frase.</p>
<p>Dopo almeno cinque minuti udì un rumore statico, e poi finalmente una risposta: «Q... Qui è la <em>Beetle</em>. Sono ferito». La voce era tanto fievole che Kuroo faticò a distinguerla dal brusio di sottofondo. Era acuta e tremante, non poteva che trattarsi di un ragazzino. Un ragazzino parecchio spaventato.</p>
<p>Kuroo imprecò. «Amico, la mia navicella si è rotta e non posso venirti a prendere». Dopo una breve pausa si sforzò di aggiungere, per non apparire come un completo insensibile: «Come posso aiutarti?»</p>
<p>Un lamento. «Non è... un p-problema. Ti faccio vedere... come collegarti da r-r-remoto. Potrai pilotare la mia nave da lì».</p>
<p>Kuroo non poté fare a meno di rimanere sorpreso per qualche secondo, ma gli diede prima il suo consenso e poi la sua totale attenzione, seguendo le sue istruzioni alla lettera. La persona nella <em>Beetle</em> aveva smesso di parlare un paio di volte, fermandosi a respirare affannosamente, quasi sicuramente per colpa della ferita. Kuroo sperò che non si trattasse di nulla di mortale.</p>
<p>«Ecco, ora dovresti... dovresti essere col...» provò a dire la persona dall'altro capo. Da allora non parlò più.</p>
<p>Kuroo cominciò a bestemmiare a voce alta, senza premurarsi di interrompere la comunicazione per proteggere le orecchie innocenti del ragazzino. Nonostante il nervosismo, tutto filò liscio come l'olio, e la <em>Beetle</em> seguiva tutti i suoi comandi. Fu piuttosto facile, era come giocare a un videogioco: lui osservava la navicella nello schermo e la manovrava con il volante che di solito usava per pilotare la <em>Rhapsody</em>, che si era fermata non appena era entrata in contatto con la <em>Beetle</em>.</p>
<p>Aprì la porta posteriore e parcheggiò la piccola navicella nell'anticamera del garage, per poi mettersi a correre nella direzione di quest'ultimo, senza curarsi del fatto che fosse ancora sudato, sporco di grasso per auto, e per giunta senza maglietta.</p>
<p>Salutò <em>Rock 'n' Roll Madonna</em> appena la sorpassò, e pigiò il pulsante rosso che apriva le porte per l'anticamera, le quali rivelarono la <em>Beetle</em>. Era più piccola della <em>Madonna</em>, e sicuramente più malandata. Attraverso il vetro riuscì a vedere una persona seduta, la testa all'indietro e una mano che sicuramente premeva sulla ferita sanguinante sullo stomaco prima di giacere abbandonata sul grembo.</p>
<p>Si issò con le braccia e salì sull'unica ala rimasta, strisciando con il sedere per raggiungere il vetro. Bussò un paio di volte.</p>
<p>La persona all'interno non si mosse.</p>
<p>Kuroo strinse i denti. Non voleva fare a pezzi il vetro, avrebbe solo rischiato di fare più male a quella persona. Perciò continuò a bussare, ogni volta più forte, alla fine riuscendo ad attirare la sua attenzione: allungò una mano, premette un anonimo pulsantino bianco e la cupola di vetro si sollevò.</p>
<p>Kuroo aveva ragione nel sospettare che fosse un ragazzino, perché la persona stravaccata sul sedile non avrebbe potuto avere più di dodici anni. Era basso, aveva una corporatura esile, quasi scheletrica, un viso piccolo, sottili capelli biondi con la ricrescita scura. Teneva gli occhi chiusi e respirava lentamente, e aveva nuovamente posizionato in maniera pigra la mano sulla ferita al ventre, ora che si era risvegliato.</p>
<p>Kuroo gli passò una mano dietro il collo e una sotto le ginocchia, prendendolo in braccio. Lo strinse al petto perché non sentisse troppa turbolenza, e balzò giù dall'ala della <em>Beetle</em>, flettendo le gambe all'atterraggio così da non farsi male.</p>
<p>Portò il ragazzino nella parte anteriore della nave, dove fino a poco tempo prima lui era sdraiato guardando la televisione. Lo posò sul divano, e si diresse al bagno per prendere il kit di pronto soccorso, dietro lo specchio.</p>
<p>Al suo ritorno il ragazzino era ancora lì, che fissava il soffitto con un'espressione corrucciata. Sembrava più scocciato che sofferente, ma era pericolosamente pallido.</p>
<p>Kuroo si inginocchiò accanto al divano e picchiettò alcune volte il dito sulla fronte del ragazzino. «Rimani sveglio, eh. Togli la mano» ordinò.</p>
<p>Il ragazzo obbedì, e nel farlo sollevò verso l'alto il lembo inferiore della maglietta, scoprendo l'addome ricoperto di sangue.</p>
<p>Kuroo annuì fra sé e sé. Era una ferita da taglio, piuttosto profonda, ma non abbastanza da necessitare dell'intervento di Sakusa. Kuroo non aveva certo una laurea in Medicina e Chirurgia, e non stava attualmente facendo un tirocinio assieme a un medico legale, ma se la cavava piuttosto bene con le ferite, avendo imparato da anni di esperienza in cui egli stesso era stato la cavia.</p>
<p>Il ragazzino non fece alcuna storia mentre ripuliva, disinfettava e poi ricuciva il taglio, solo qualche spasmo involontario.</p>
<p>Nessun lamento uscì dalla sua bocca.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>Kuroo aprì gli occhi, e si ritrovò sdraiato, metà del suo corpo ancora sulla poltrona e l'altra metà sul pavimento. La rivista scientifica che stava leggendo prima di addormentarsi era appoggiata sul suo viso.</p>
<p>Se la scostò dalla faccia, la richiuse e la abbandonò sul pavimento mentre si alzava per stiracchiarsi. Le articolazioni delle spalle e della schiena scoppiettarono.</p>
<p>Lanciò uno sguardo veloce verso il divano, dove aveva lasciato il ragazzino dopo avergli fasciato la ferita.</p>
<p>Ma non era lì.</p>
<p>A Kuroo sembrò di sentire il sangue abbandonargli il corpo, scorrendo dalla testa fino alle gambe e formando una pozza immaginaria sotto i piedi. «Dove ti sei cacciato, marmocchio?!» chiamò a voce alta, cominciando a guardare in giro.</p>
<p>Non c'era bisogno di andare nel panico. Magari doveva andare in bagno. Magari stava ficcanasando come fanno tutti i mocciosi. Qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo, non era pericoloso: lui era ferito e debole, e Kuroo era almeno dieci anni più vecchio e <em>minimo</em> dieci chili più pesante, perciò se l'avesse colto con le mani nel sacco mentre rubava qualcosa non avrebbe potuto né lottare né correre a lungo. E se non l'avesse beccato, non sarebbe potuto scappare, perché la <em>Beetle</em> era a pezzi...</p>
<p>Ma <em>Rock 'n' Roll Madonna</em> era ancora in grado di volare.</p>
<p>Kuroo quasi spiccò il volo verso il garage, nel panico più totale. Nel tragitto guardava di sfuggita le stanze che sorpassava, sperando di trovarlo in qualsiasi altro posto che non fosse vicino alla sua <em>Madonna</em>, ma erano tutte vuote e immacolate o chiuse a chiave.</p>
<p>Non appena giunse al garage, trovò la porta aperta. Ed eccolo lì, il ragazzino, che girava barcollando, come alla ricerca di qualcosa.</p>
<p>«Ehi, tu!» esclamò a gran voce per attirare la sua attenzione, finendo per farlo saltare sul posto dallo spavento. «Chi ti ha dato il permesso di andartene a zonzo?!» continuò, avanzando a grandi falcate per raggiungerlo.</p>
<p>Il ragazzino lo guardò con occhi grandi e intimoriti. «Non stavo facendo nulla di male» mormorò. «Volevo riparare la mia nave, così posso togliere il disturbo». Distolse lo sguardo, posandosi una mano sul ventre, dove si trovava la ferita. Indossava ancora la stessa maglietta bianca inzuppata di sangue che aveva quando era arrivato e gli stessi jeans strappati in più punti che rivelavano graffi e tagli più piccoli sulle gambe.</p>
<p>Kuroo era molto confuso. «Un attimo... Tu sai come riparare una nave?»</p>
<p>Il ragazzino tornò a guardarlo, e c'era una scintilla nei suoi occhi. «Certo che sì. Se ne possiedi una devi sapere come prendertene cura, sai».</p>
<p>Kuroo assottigliò gli occhi, incassando il colpo. «Come intenderesti ricostruire quell'ala rotta, hm?» cercò di cambiare argomento.</p>
<p>Lui scrollò le spalle. «Mi basterà raccogliere dei pezzi di metallo che vagano nello spazio. Li salderò insieme e riparerò l'ala».</p>
<p>Kuroo lasciò uscire una risata insolente. «E cosa ti fa credere che io abbia voglia di ospitarti finché non finisci di riparare il tuo coleottero gigante? Non mi sembra di aver detto nulla a riguardo».</p>
<p>Un'ombra passò sul viso del ragazzino, e si voltò da un'altra parte, stringendo le braccia sul petto. Un labbro tremolò per un istante. «Capisco. Chiedo scusa. Non volevo essere arrogante». Si trascinò accanto alla sua navicella, guardandosi le punte dei piedi, e raccolse degli attrezzi sparpagliati sul pavimento, per poi metterli a posto.</p>
<p>Kuroo sospirò pesantemente. Non c'era proprio gusto nello stuzzicare i bambini. Non riuscivano mai a distinguere le provocazioni dalle frasi sincere, ed era parecchio seccante. «Oi, marmocchio, guarda che stavo scherzando...» tentò, prendendosi la radice del naso tra l'indice e il pollice, temendo il momento in cui il ragazzino si sarebbe messo a piangere.</p>
<p>«No, hai ragione. Sono solo un peso qui» rispose lui, ancora affaccendato. «E poi devo finire il mio viaggio...» aggiunse, più piano, come se se ne vergognasse.</p>
<p>Kuroo non voleva avere sulla coscienza un bambino andato incontro alla morte dopo che lo aveva praticamente cacciato dalla navicella. Aveva abbastanza morti sulle spalle, e un ragazzino così piccolo e mingherlino, paradossalmente, sarebbe stato il più pesante.</p>
<p>Non avrebbe insistito, perché sapeva bene quanto sarebbe stato fastidioso, perciò optò per qualcosa che gli riusciva meglio: negoziare.</p>
<p>«Senti, marmocchio... Tu sei bravo con le macchine, quindi» esordì, sedendosi sull'orlo del tavolo dietro di lui, incrociando le braccia sul petto.</p>
<p>«Me la cavo abbastanza bene. Ma sono più bravo con i computer, almeno credo». Aveva finito di mettere a posto tutti gli utensili che aveva usato, e aveva cominciato a guardarsi intorno, smarrito. Nonostante avesse detto che se ne sarebbe andato, aveva l'aria di non avere idea di cosa fare.</p>
<p>«Immagino tu abbia visto il mio zuccherino» intuì, facendo un cenno con la testa verso <em>Rock 'n' Roll Madonna</em>. «È messa piuttosto male, già. E non ho la più pallida idea di come ripararla».</p>
<p>Il ragazzino lo guardò intensamente, gli occhi assottigliati in un'espressione calcolatrice che lo invecchiavano di un paio d'anni. «Dove vorresti arrivare?»</p>
<p>Kuroo avanzò di un paio di passi, puntando i piedi di fronte a lui. Gli afferrò le spalle, facendolo voltare verso <em>Madonna</em>, e si posizionò dietro di lui, chinandosi per raggiungere il livello del suo orecchio. «Facciamo così. Tu ripari la mia navicella e io ti permetto di stare qui per tutto il tempo che vorrai. Come ti sembra, moccioso?»</p>
<p>Il ragazzino si sfregò l'orecchio con il palmo, liberandosi dalla presa di Kuroo e allontanandosi. Era tutto rigido, sembrava non gli piacesse per nulla essere toccato. «Ho già detto che avrei tolto il disturbo. E poi, non mi va tanto a genio l'idea di vivere sotto lo stesso tetto di un matusa».</p>
<p>Kuroo strabuzzò gli occhi, sbalordito e completamente colto alla sprovvista. «Scusa, come mi hai chiamato?»</p>
<p>«Io ti ho permesso di darmi del moccioso, quindi non ti offendere se ti do del matusa».</p>
<p>Non riusciva a credere alle proprie orecchie. «È <em>diverso</em>.Tu <em>sei</em> un moccioso, io non sono un vecchiaccio!»</p>
<p>Il ragazzino roteò gli occhi. «Rimane il fatto che non mi va di vivere insieme a te. Per quello che so, potresti essere un pedofilo».</p>
<p>Kuroo sentì la propria bocca spalancarsi. «M-ma...! Ma cosa vai a pensare?!»</p>
<p>«Hai la faccia di un molestatore».</p>
<p>«Questo non è vero!»</p>
<p>«Sorridi come un maniaco».</p>
<p>«Adesso mi stai insultando però».</p>
<p>«Sei uno di quegli squilibrati che guardano sotto le gonne delle signorine».</p>
<p>«LA VUOI FINIRE?» Kuroo affondò il viso nelle mani, sospirando. Non riusciva a credere che un ragazzino gli avesse dato del vecchio, del molestatore e del maniaco nel giro di un minuto. «Senti un po'...» disse, puntandogli il dito contro. «Te lo ripeto un'ultima volta. Ripara la mia nave e io ti lascio vivere qui. Prendere o lasciare».</p>
<p>Con grande sollievo di Kuroo, il ragazzino stavolta sembrò pensarci su. La pausa fu lunga e imbarazzante, ma Kuroo non la interruppe per incalzarlo.</p>
<p>Di tutta risposta, gli occhi del ragazzino diventarono bianchi, e lui cadde in ginocchio, boccheggiante.</p>
<p>Kuroo sospirò, facendosi avanti per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. «Peggio per te che te ne sei andato a spasso con una ferita del genere. Se si sono tolti i punti ti faccio dormire per terra finché non diventi maggiorenne».</p>
<p>Kuroo non aveva pensato troppo a quello che aveva detto, e si stupì che quelle cose gli fossero uscite di bocca. Perché avrebbe voluto rimanere nella <em>Rhapsody</em> per così tanto tempo? Aveva parlato di quel suo viaggio, e poi avrebbe sicuramente intralciato il lavoro di Kuroo. Sperò che il ragazzino la prendesse come una battuta.</p>
<p>«Oh, e per la cronaca,» riprese Kuroo, «se proprio devi, chiamami Kuroo, e non matusa».</p>
<p>«Allora tu non chiamarmi "moccioso"» borbottò l'altro.</p>
<p>«Io pago le bollette, faccio la spesa e cucino. Ti chiamo come voglio <em>io</em> finché mangerai a sbafo e ti farai la doccia sotto il mio stesso tetto».</p>
<p>Il ragazzino fece una risata che sembrava più un colpo di tosse. «Qualora lo volessi prendere in considerazione, il mio nome è Kenma».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Honky Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Non si era aspettato chissà quale edificio sofisticato, ma non appena Kuroo vide l'entrata di quel pub sotterraneo, quasi nascosto in un vicolo buio e sporco, non poté fare a meno di pensare quanto fosse squallido, perfino per una banda di strada.</p>
<p>L'asteroide su cui si trovava era trasandato, sciatto, come se non tenesse per nulla di apparire piacevole alla vista. Nonostante il chiasso, era quasi come se ci fosse silenzio, perché ogni persona pareva priva di qualsiasi vitalità.</p>
<p>Per com'era miserabile l'atmosfera, non ci si doveva stupire se fossero nate così tante bande.</p>
<p>Fissò la porta d'ingresso dipinta con una vernice di un vomitevole color verde menta che si era parzialmente scrostata. Un'insegna al neon ronzava e si illuminava a intermittenza; la scritta leggeva <em>Poison Pub</em>.</p>
<p>Afferrò la maniglia, sentendo della ruggine sgretolarsi sul suo palmo, e il pensiero andò dritto a Sakusa, che non avrebbe toccato quella maniglia a mani nude nemmeno se gli fosse stata promessa in cambio la realizzazione del suo desiderio più recondito. Effettivamente, non l'avrebbe sfiorata nemmeno con sei strati di guanti sterilizzati.</p>
<p>Scese le rozze scale in cemento, storcendo il naso nel sentire odore di umidità. Non gli interessava guardarsi intorno in quel momento, ma avrebbe scommesso che sulle pareti, da qualche parte, ci fossero delle macchie di muffa.</p>
<p>Alla base della scalinata c'era un'altra porta, questa in legno, a cui era stato lasciato il suo colore naturale. La spalancò senza bussare – perché dopotutto era un pub e da nessuna parte vedeva la scritta "chiuso" – e si ritrovò davanti una sala più o meno grande. Alcuni tavolini circolari erano disposti qui e là, e riusciva a distinguere almeno quattro tipi di sedie diversi; lungo la parete perpendicolare a dove stava Kuroo vi era il bancone, e nella metà più lontana del salone un tavolo da biliardo.</p>
<p>Una ventina di facce si voltarono nella sua direzione, interrompendo ogni discorso e ogni attività.</p>
<p>Kuroo sentì un brivido percorrergli la spina dorsale. Ora capiva perché avessero scelto quel nome per la loro banda: era come se venti <em>gatti</em> gli stessero soffiando e rizzando il pelo contro.</p>
<p>«E tu chi cazzo saresti?!» fece qualcuno. Un clangore di sedie di metallo, e da un tavolo da poker si avvicinarono tre ragazzi, tutti più bassi di lui. Il tipo che gli aveva porto la <em>cortese</em> domanda aveva un taglio bizzarro: i lati della testa erano rasati e di colore castano, e il crestino che percorreva il cranio dalla fronte alla nuca era biondo. Gli stava rivolgendo una smorfia esagerata che mostrava i denti, come quella d'un animale che vuole intimidire gli avversari.</p>
<p>«Cerco Yaku» disse semplicemente Kuroo, senza rispondere alla domanda di Galletto. «Devo dargli una cosa, poi me ne vado».</p>
<p>«Oh, <em>Karen vuole parlare con il manager</em>?»</p>
<p>Kuroo non riuscì a capire da dove provenisse la voce, ma tutti quanti si erano voltati verso chi era intervenuto, rivelando la sua posizione, seduto al bancone.</p>
<p>Balzò giù dallo sgabello e camminò nella direzione di Kuroo con la sicurezza e la calma di un capo. Aveva i capelli corti e color castano chiaro; i suoi occhi color nocciola e il suo sguardo penetrante. Nonostante la bassa statura la sua presenza era parecchio intensa.</p>
<p>«Huh... Il taglio è più o meno lo stesso» disse il ragazzo, aggrottando le sopracciglia, pensieroso.</p>
<p>«Boss...» mormorò incredulo Galletto.</p>
<p>«Sono Yaku» si presentò il basso, ignorando il compagno. «Perché sei venuto a disturbarci, Karen?»</p>
<p>«Uh...» brontolò Kuroo, non capendo bene perché lo stesse chiamando in quel modo. «Sono venuto per...»</p>
<p>«YAKU! YAKU, È LUI!» Una voce squillante lo interruppe.</p>
<p>Kuroo vide con la coda dell'occhio un tavolo venire quasi rovesciato, e dei passi pesanti e veloci si avvicinarono. Un ragazzo parecchio alto, al novanta per cento fatto di gambe, affiancò Yaku.</p>
<p>«YAKU, È IL TIZIO CHE HO VISTO CON KENMA!» esclamò il nuovo ragazzo, scuotendo le spalle di Yaku come fosse un giocattolo. Il signor Gambe aveva un atteggiamento fin troppo effervescente per essere il membro di una banda di strada che l'intero asteroide guardava con timore.</p>
<p>L'espressione di Yaku cambiò, ma Kuroo non riuscì a decifrarla. «Ah, è così allora» sibilò.</p>
<p>Il signor Gambe si avvicinò pericolosamente a Kuroo, afferrandolo per le spalle. Kuroo si irrigidì, aspettandosi di venire sbatacchiato anche lui, ma signor Gambe lo risparmiò. Aveva un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all'altro, e i suoi occhi verde smeraldo luccicavano. «Dov'è lui adesso? Ha deciso di tornare? Si nasconde per farci una sorpresa?» Scostò di lato Kuroo come fosse fatto di cartone, ma, ovviamente, non trovò nessuno dietro di lui.</p>
<p>Kuroo sentì la nausea nascere nel suo stomaco e propagarsi nel suo intero organismo, bloccandogli i muscoli, impedendogli di parlare o anche solo di guardare negli occhi uno qualsiasi di quei ragazzi.</p>
<p>«Beh, allora? Non dirmi che non ha voluto vederci nemmeno stavolta...» Il tono ferito dello spilungone non fece che peggiorare il voltastomaco di Kuroo.</p>
<p>«Ti è stata rivolta una domanda, Karen. È maleducato non rispondere». Yaku incrociò le braccia sul petto. «Se è successo qualcosa a Kenma...» Non continuò la frase. Non che ci fosse bisogno, ovviamente.</p>
<p>Kuroo prese un respiro profondo. Non c'era bisogno di parlare. Si sfilò uno spallaccio dello zainetto, portandosi quest'ultimo davanti al petto, e aprì la cerniera. Infilò dentro entrambe le mani e afferrò saldamente l'unico oggetto che si trovava dentro, tirandolo fuori con cura.</p>
<p>Allungare le braccia in avanti fu doloroso, ma riuscì a porgere a Yaku l'urna.</p>
<p>Il ragazzo dai capelli chiari sollevò un sopracciglio. I suoi occhi stavano facendo avanti e indietro tra l'urna e il viso di Kuroo.</p>
<p>Ci fu silenzio. L'unico rumore udibile era il flebile tintinnare del tappo contro il contenitore, che veniva scosso leggermente dalle mani tremanti di Kuroo.</p>
<p>«Un vaso...?» chiese incerto Yaku. «È un segno di amicizia, o qualcosa di simile? Non...» La sua espressione cambiò un'altra volta. I suoi occhi si accesero e si fissarono definitivamente su quelli di Kuroo, le sue braccia caddero lungo i fianchi. «<em>Dov'è Kenma</em>?» La sua voce era un sussurro.</p>
<p>Kuroo sapeva che Yaku lo aveva capito, e lo maledisse mentalmente per avergli chiesto comunque dove fosse. Fece un passo in avanti e gli premette l'urna sul petto. «È qui».</p>
<p>Accanto a lui, signor Gambe lanciò un urlo strozzato, e in un istante, dopo qualche scatto, si ritrovò un braccio attorno al collo e una pistola puntata alla tempia. Una parte della sua mente se l'era aspettato, perciò rimase calmo e immobile, non spostando mai lo sguardo da Yaku.</p>
<p>Quest'ultimo aveva afferrato il vaso quasi con riverenza. Ne osservò l'esterno per un po', passando le dita su delle linee immaginarie.</p>
<p>Sembrava quasi che lo volesse abbracciare.</p>
<p>Con le dita tremanti, sollevò di qualche centimetro il tappo, per poi sbatterlo di nuovo sul posto, serrando gli occhi dopo aver gettato un'occhiata dentro.</p>
<p>Ora non c'era più silenzio. Alcuni parlottavano, altri gridavano, un paio se la stavano prendendo con tavoli e sedie, il ragazzo dagli occhi smeraldo piangeva sonoramente.</p>
<p>Yaku fissava l'urna in una silente rabbia.</p>
<p>La pistola fece pressione sulla tempia. «Che cazzo è, uno scherzo?!» sentì Galletto sputargli addosso da dietro.</p>
<p>«Yamamoto, calmati» ordinò Yaku. Poi si rivolse a Kuroo: «Cos'è successo?»</p>
<p>Kuroo deglutì, sentendo Galletto-Yamamoto lasciare la presa sul suo collo, per poi vederlo allontanarsi e afferrarsi il viso, la pistola ancora in mano. «Lui... lui si è sacrificato per salvarmi» disse. Fece una pausa per osservare la reazione di Yaku, che rimase imperscrutabile. Yamamoto, da parte sua, gridò delle imprecazioni indecorose. «Ho pensato... di riportarlo alla sua famiglia...»</p>
<p>Silenzio.</p>
<p>Un ragazzo dietro Yaku, l'unico assieme a signor Gambe a non avere una faccia cattiva, posò una mano sulla spalla del suo boss. «Famiglia...? Lui non ha né genitori né altri parenti, per quel che ne sappiamo».</p>
<p>Kuroo annuì, distogliendo lo sguardo. «Si riferiva a voi in questo modo».</p>
<p>«... Oh».</p>
<p>Yamamoto gli si parò davanti, dandogli le spalle e coprendogli completamente la visuale su Yaku, e si rivolse a quest'ultimo. «Come fai a rimanere così calmo?! Kenma è tornato <em>morto</em> dopo essere sparito per quasi <em>sei anni</em>!» Con una mano indicò Kuroo, ma senza voltarsi. «E chi diavolo è questo tizio?!»</p>
<p>«Mi sembra di averti già detto di darti una calmata» dichiarò Yaku, ma venne ignorato.</p>
<p>Yamamoto si voltò verso Kuroo, e gli puntò la pistola sul petto, facendo pressione. «<em>Famiglia</em>... Non ha mai voluto una <em>famiglia</em>.Kenma se n'è andato via, senza dire nulla! E quando l'abbiamo visto qui l'anno scorso lui se n'è scappato! Per quel che ne sappiamo tu potresti uno di quei vermi schifosi, e ora stai facendo questa sceneggiata perché l'avete fatto uccidere!» Fece un verso simile a un ringhio. «Lui non si sarebbe mai sacrificato per qualcuno, gli importava solo di sé stesso».</p>
<p>«Taketora!» La voce indignata e rotta dal pianto del ragazzo dagli occhi smeraldo distolse l'attenzione di Yamamoto da Kuroo. «Non dire così! Non è vero!»</p>
<p>Kuroo prese un respiro profondo. Non aveva intenzione di controbattere e di aggravare la situazione, ma era come se avessero conosciuto due Kenma completamente diversi. «Lui non mi ha mai parlato nel dettaglio del suo passato. So solo vagamente di voi. Il nostro incontro è stato casuale». Non gli sembrava ancora il caso di spiegare come Kenma fosse morto: Yamamoto teneva ancora la pistola carica e pronta sul suo petto, e chissà quanti altri sarebbero stati felici di prenderlo e smembrarlo lì sul posto.</p>
<p>Non era nemmeno sicuro se Yaku li avrebbe fermati o se sarebbe stato lui stesso a dare l'ordine di farlo fuori.</p>
<p>L'espressione di Yamamoto sprizzava scetticismo da tutti i pori, e aprì la bocca per controbattere, ma prima che potesse uscire qualsiasi suono Yaku intervenne.</p>
<p>«Karen. Seguimi». Dette queste due parole, camminò in avanti, urtando Kuroo con la spalla mentre lo sorpassava, e si diresse fuori dal pub.</p>
<p>Kuroo obbedì senza pensarci due volte, lasciandosi dietro le esclamazioni di protesta di Yamamoto e degli altri gatti.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>Le voci sugli <em>Honky Cats</em> e sul loro boss demoniaco si erano sparse velocemente da quando ne aveva sentito parlare per la prima volta al telegiornale, diversi anni prima.</p>
<p>Non lo aveva mai visto in azione, ma si raccontava della sua agilità, della sua mira mostruosa con le pistole e della sua bravura nel corpo a corpo. Tutti i suoi compagni lo rispettavano, e tutti i suoi nemici lo temevano.</p>
<p>Eppure, seduto su quel cornicione, con le gambe che penzolavano nel vuoto, con quello sguardo malinconico che scavalcava gli edifici più alti per spingersi il più vicino possibile all'orizzonte... non appariva come altro che un semplice ragazzo, ben lontano dal mondo delle bande di strada.</p>
<p>Aveva un bel profilo. Qualche ricciolo di quel pallido color caramello gli cadeva sulla fronte. Teneva le palpebre semichiuse, le ciglia chiare che celavano i suoi occhi. Aveva una tenue, quasi impercettibile spruzzata di lentiggini sul naso.</p>
<p>Da quando Kuroo aveva finito di raccontare l'accaduto, Yaku non aveva proferito parola. Teneva l'urna sul grembo, le mani che ne avvolgevano la base, reggendola in piedi. Erano passati almeno dieci minuti.</p>
<p>Kuroo si chiedeva perché Yaku l'avesse portato proprio sul tetto di quel palazzo deserto, dove erano così esposti, dove li avrebbero potuti sorprendere alle spalle, ma non osò aprire bocca, nemmeno per un sospiro. La presenza di Yaku era quasi schiacciante; gli dava la sensazione che lo avrebbe disintegrato se solo avesse mosso un dito.</p>
<p>Per questo, quando Yaku gli porse una domanda, Kuroo impiegò una buona manciata di secondi per ricordarsi come parlare.</p>
<p>«Secondo te quanti anni ho?»</p>
<p>Indeciso, Kuroo aprì e chiuse la bocca alcune volte, gesticolando con le mani. Cosa sarebbe stato più scortese, sbagliare invecchiandolo o sbagliare ringiovanendolo? Preferiva indovinare l'età dal suo aspetto o dal suo comportamento? Decise di andare sul sicuro e scelse una via di mezzo. «Uh... Venticinque» tentò. Senza volerlo, il suo tono impennò nell'ultima sillaba, facendola quasi sembrare una domanda.</p>
<p>Yaku sollevò leggermente le sopracciglia corte e sottili. «Quasi. Ne ho ventitré» lo corresse Yaku, spostando l'urna più vicina al proprio busto per poter incrociare le gambe. Kuroo ringraziò il cielo di non aver sgarrato di troppo. «Faccio parte degli <em>Honky Cats</em> da quando avevo dieci anni e ne sono a capo da quando ne avevo sedici. Non sono il più giovane, ma nemmeno il più vecchio». Prese un respiro profondo, chiudendo gli occhi. «Quando abbiamo raccolto Kenma dalla strada lui aveva sei anni, e si trovava più nell'altro mondo che in questo. Se ne andava in giro con due stracci addosso e una copertina lercia. Io e Nobuyuki l'abbiamo trovato sdraiato sul ciglio della strada come un gatto morto. Ovviamente lo abbiamo preso con noi. Poco tempo dopo è arrivato Lev. Sono praticamente cresciuti insieme».</p>
<p>Kuroo serrò gli occhi finché non gli apparvero dei puntini colorati dietro le palpebre. L'immagine di un piccolo Kenma che vagava per le strade, sporco e smunto, era fin troppo reale, talmente tanto da riuscire a provocargli dolore fisico.</p>
<p>Yaku aveva fatto una pausa. Faceva una smorfia, come se si fosse pentito di aver appena detto quelle parole e ne stesse soppesando di nuove. «Ti concedo una domanda».</p>
<p>Kuroo riaprì gli occhi e lo guardò per un po', in attesa di spiegazioni, prima di capire che, se le avesse volute, le avrebbe dovute chiedere esplicitamente. «Cosa vuoi dire?»</p>
<p>«È questa la tua domanda?» ghignò il ragazzo, lanciandogli uno sguardo divertito da sotto le ciglia. Rise un poco prima di tornare serio. «Kenma non è mai stato un tipo molto loquace. Portava l'essere introverso a tutto un altro livello. Ci ha raccontato di sé a spizzichi e bocconi, e ancora adesso mi sembra di non conoscerlo. O-o meglio, di non averlo conosciuto...» si corresse, per poi sospirare. Kuroo sospettava che anche Yaku stesse provando il suo stesso dolore al petto. «Se Kenma ha deciso di stare con te per quei sei anni che è sparito, voglio fidarmi di lui... e fidarmi di te. Ma rimane il fatto che non ti conosco. Quindi ti concedo una sola domanda su Kenma, non una di più».</p>
<p>Kuroo sentì il proprio cuore accelerare. Fece cadere la testa in avanti, il mento vicino al proprio petto. Chiuse gli occhi, prese qualche respiro. Se avesse scelto la domanda giusta, avrebbe anche potuto fregare Yaku e costringerlo a raccontargli una buona fetta della vita di Kenma. Tuttavia, sapeva che nemmeno in questo modo sarebbe riuscito a conoscerlo appieno.</p>
<p>Non se il diretto interessato non era più vivo.</p>
<p>Kuroo sollevò il capo e fissò gli occhi in quelli di Yaku. «Perché Kenma se n'è andato da qui?»</p>
<p>Yaku sollevò un angolo della bocca. «Sapevo che avresti chiesto quello. Anche se speravo di no. Perché, vedi, nemmeno io so esattamente la risposta».</p>
<p>Kuroo era pronto a protestare e a cambiare domanda, ma Yaku non lo lasciò parlare.</p>
<p>«Però ho una vaga idea. E, se corrispondesse alla realtà... se devo essere sincero, non lo biasimerei per essere voluto scappare».</p>
<p>«Di che si tratta?» lo incalzò Kuroo.</p>
<p>«Senza fretta, Karen. Devo fare un po' il giro prima di arrivare alla risposta. Mettiti comodo». Strinse leggermente a sé l'urna. «Devi sapere che noi topacci di strada non abbiamo esattamente futuri come avvocati, o chirurghi, o persone di successo in generale. Perfino gli impiegati per noi sono l'élite. La maggior parte di noi muore giovane, malato o ucciso, e quelli che sopravvivono cadono nel mondo del crimine, della droga, dell'alcol, o tutti e tre. E poi muoiono pure loro, di solito prima di raggiungere i cinquanta. Confesso di non essere uno stinco di santo, ma fidati quando ti dico che sei fortunato ad averci beccati in un periodo tranquillo. Le scorse settimane sono state un inferno. Ad ogni modo, ti dico questo perché nemmeno Kenma è potuto rimanere innocente a lungo, una volta entrato nel nostro gruppo».</p>
<p>Yaku si fermò un attimo e lo fissò, sicuramente per osservare la sua reazione, ma Kuroo sapeva di essere impassibile. Il suo cuore, però, gli martellava nel petto.</p>
<p>Il ragazzo sospirò e si grattò la nuca. «Cazzo... Come faccio a spiegartelo senza far apparire Kenma come una puttana della peggior specie? Ugh...» Si nascose il viso fra le mani.</p>
<p>Kuroo cominciò a essere inquieto. «Cosa...?»</p>
<p>«Insomma,» disse il ragazzo, riportando le mani sull'urna, «ha fatto amicizia con questo tipo dei <em>Black Crows</em>. Shōyō, lo chiamava. Allora non eravamo in cattivi rapporti con i corvi. Ci lasciavamo in pace. Poi è venuto fuori che Kenma aveva cominciato a... fare cose <em>discutibili</em>. Per denaro. Con gente più grande di lui. <em>Molto</em> più grande di lui». Strinse le mani a pugno. «Quando siamo venuti a saperlo, non riuscivamo a capire. Era troppo strano che avesse cominciato a fare quelle <em>cose</em> proprio nello stesso periodo in cui aveva cominciato a frequentare Shōyō e i corvi. Mi puzzava. Parecchio. Kenma disse che nessuno lo stava costringendo, ma ancora oggi siamo convinti che i corvi si stessero approfittando del suo bell'aspetto per guadagnare. Diverse volte abbiamo beccato Kenma tornare con le tasche piene di soldi. Chissà quanto lo pagavano per notte...»</p>
<p>La testa di Kuroo stava vorticando per le troppe informazioni tutte insieme. Ciò che aveva mangiato quella mattina si stava facendo strada lungo l'esofago, minacciando di uscire. Si portò una mano alla bocca per reprimere i conati e chiuse gli occhi per fermare il capogiro.</p>
<p>Era forse per quel motivo che Kenma detestava il contatto fisico? Nemmeno la più sfrenata delle fantasie, conoscendolo come l'aveva conosciuto Kuroo, avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che quel ragazzo avesse anche solo potuto prendere in considerazione l'idea di prostituirsi. Era troppo piccolo, troppo puro, troppo riservato. Il pensiero che le mani luride di qualche signore di mezza età lo avessero sporcato e privato della sua innocenza risvegliò in Kuroo una collera che non aveva mai provato prima.</p>
<p>Inspirò a fondo. «È per questo che voi e i corvi vi state scornando?» domandò, la voce camuffata dalla mano davanti alla bocca.</p>
<p>Yaku annuì. «Più o meno. Come ti ho detto, ancora adesso sospettiamo che loro c'entrino qualcosa. Per quanto riguarda il motivo per cui se n'è andato... Solo quando è sparito mi sono reso conto di come lo stessero... cioè, di come lo <em>stessimo</em> trattando. Aveva poco meno di dodici anni, e veniva considerato feccia da gente non tanto migliore di lui. Quando invece avremmo dovuto proteggerlo». Come qualche minuto prima, tornò a fissare l'orizzonte.</p>
<p>Kuroo sapeva benissimo come si sentiva Yaku, perché provava esattamente la stessa cosa. Il senso di colpa lo stava lentamente divorando dall'interno. Ma lui non solo non era riuscito a proteggerlo. Era colpa sua se era morto.</p>
<p>Yaku sospirò. «È meglio se lo tieni tu». Dopodiché gli passò l'urna, che Kuroo prese in mano con delicatezza. «Qui con noi non è al sicuro».</p>
<p>Kuroo annuì. Prese la frase di Yaku come un sottile invito ad andarsene, e si alzò in piedi, chiudendo gli occhi per un paio di secondi per scacciare la crescente nausea. Ripose con cura Kenma nello zainetto, poi rivolse a Yaku un saluto e un ringraziamento sbrigativi, e anche un po' imbarazzati, e fece per andarsene.</p>
<p>«Lui non ha mai visto il mare».</p>
<p>Kuroo si arrestò e si voltò verso Yaku. «Cosa?»</p>
<p>Yaku gli dava le spalle. «Kenma... ha sempre voluto vedere il mare».</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>Su Marte, o almeno in quella particolare zona, faceva piuttosto caldo in quel periodo dell'anno. Infatti moltissime persone, essendo sera inoltrata, stavano ancora passeggiando per le strade, godendosi la piacevole aria tiepida della notte imminente.</p>
<p>Kuroo, da parte sua, si sentiva gelare fino alle ossa. Non riusciva a smettere di tremare, e questo gli stava impedendo di camminare in maniera composta e disinvolta.</p>
<p>Tutti quelli a cui passava accanto si voltavano a guardarlo storto, e alcuni si erano addirittura fermati per chiedergli se si stesse sentendo male.</p>
<p>Sentiva la bocca asciutta, e ogni volta che cercava di deglutire gli sembrava di star provando a ingoiare una palla da ping pong.</p>
<p>Si strinse nel cappotto, nascondendo la metà inferiore del viso dietro il colletto alto, e infilò le mani sotto le ascelle.</p>
<p>Non aveva realmente freddo. Era un gelo fantasma che si era aggrappato alle sue costole, alla sua gola, alle sue gambe, e lo teneva stretto e sembrava attirarlo verso il nucleo del pianeta.</p>
<p>Era alla disperata ricerca di calore.</p>
<p>Svoltò a sinistra, entrando in una diramazione della strada principale, e andò a sbattere la spalla contro lo spigolo di un edificio. Dovette appoggiarsi per qualche secondo alla parete adiacente per recuperare fiato e tentare di placare il capogiro.</p>
<p>La via era quella giusta, la riconosceva. Un po' più in là si trovavano gli appartamenti che stava cercando. L'ultima volta che vi era stato, però, le pareti esterne erano bianche e spoglie. Ora erano dipinte di un colore celeste chiaro, fatto apparire quasi verde dalla luce tendente al giallo dei lampioni che le illuminavano.</p>
<p>Barcollò nella direzione della porta d'ingresso. Ormai camminava trascinando i piedi per terra, incapace di piegare le ginocchia e sollevare le gambe. Le sue scarpe producevano uno scricchiolio fastidioso a contatto con l'asfalto.</p>
<p>Si fermò davanti alla schiera verticale di campanelli, ciascuno affiancato da targhette che leggevano nomi diversi. Si dovette appoggiare con l'avambraccio al muro davanti a lui per evitare di cadere a terra.</p>
<p>Batté le palpebre per mettere a fuoco, e fece scivolare lo sguardo sulle targhette, dall'alto verso il basso. Non appena riconobbe il nome della persona che stava cercando, pigiò il pulsante del campanello.</p>
<p>L'ora era tarda, ma conosceva le sue abitudini. Era sicuramente sveglio. A quell'ora davano i giochi a premi alla televisione, e lui adorava troppo criticare le persone per perderseli.</p>
<p>Un paio di secondi dopo sentì la sua voce rispondere al citofono: «Chi è?» Il tono era velatamente scocciato.</p>
<p>«Son...» Si fermò per schiarirsi la gola, essendo la sua voce uscita gracchiante. «Sono Kuroo» ripeté.</p>
<p>La porta d'ingresso si aprì immediatamente con uno scatto. Kuroo entrò dentro l'edificio, chiedendosi con che forza sarebbe riuscito a fare sei rampe di scale senza svenire.</p>
<p>Afferrò saldamente il corrimano e cominciò a salire, lentamente, gradino per gradino, e dopo quella che gli parve un'eternità arrivò davanti alla porta dell'appartamento.</p>
<p>La targhetta in ottone leggeva ancora due cognomi separati da un trattino.</p>
<p>Bussò tre volte. Il rumore di qualcosa di plastica che cadeva a terra, un telecomando, probabilmente. Il suono ovattato di passi affrettati.</p>
<p>La porta si spalancò con uno scricchiolio quasi impercettibile, rivelando la figura di un uomo.</p>
<p>«Kuroo... Che ci fai qui?» gli chiese Daishou. Il viso era contratto in un'espressione preoccupata. Indossava una maglia larga e dei pantaloni in flanella. I capelli verdi, di solito pettinati da una parte del viso, erano tirati indietro.</p>
<p>Kuroo tirò su col naso. «C'è Mika?» domandò, la voce rauca per via della gola disidratata.</p>
<p>Daishou assottigliò gli occhi già sottili, che diventarono una linea finissima. «Sei venuto ad attaccare briga? Lo sai benissimo che Mika non vive più qui da un anno».</p>
<p>Kuroo si lanciò in avanti. Prese Daishou per il collo della maglia, attirandolo a sé. Le loro bocche si scontrarono in un bacio feroce.</p>
<p>Daishou nello slancio aveva indietreggiato di qualche passo. Nonostante fosse leggermente più basso di Kuroo, era sempre lui a sorreggerlo. Gli cinse la vita con le braccia e fece toccare i loro petti.</p>
<p>Kuroo si sentì sciogliere fra le sue braccia. Gli afferrò il viso fra le mani, affondando le unghie nelle sue guance e tirandogli fuori un brontolio. Le sue dita scivolarono fino a intrecciarsi coi capelli, e tirarono forte.</p>
<p>Daishou lo prese per le spalle e lo allontanò. Aveva le labbra colorate di un rosso acceso. «Tets... Uh, Kuroo, stai tremando. Va tutto bene..?»</p>
<p>Il petto di Kuroo venne scosso da un singulto, ma i suoi occhi non versarono una singola lacrima. Appoggiò la fronte su quella di Daishou e chiuse gli occhi, sentendo il respiro dell'altro sulle proprie labbra ancora bagnate.</p>
<p>Era alla disperata ricerca di calore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. People Are Strange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Io non ho ancora capito cosa ci facciamo qui».</p>
<p>Kuroo sospirò rumorosamente per far premere a Kenma la sua stizza. Dall'esatto momento in cui avevano lasciato la <em>Rhapsody</em> per sbrigare alcune commissioni, non aveva smesso un attimo di lamentarsi.</p>
<p>Kuroo non si era mai reso conto di quanto forte fosse in grado di pulsare la vena sulla sua tempia.</p>
<p>«Di solito sei sempre zitto, come mai oggi non riesci a tapparti la bocca?» chiese Kuroo a denti stretti, guardando oltre la propria spalla per vedere un Kenma imbronciato con le braccia conserte.</p>
<p>Il ragazzino scrollò le spalle. «Mi piace lamentarmi» dichiarò con assoluta nonchalance.</p>
<p>«Ho notato». Kuroo tornò a concentrarsi sui mensili scientifici esposti davanti a sé. Ormai era chino già da un paio di minuti per leggere da vicino i titoletti in copertina alla ricerca di qualcosa di interessante e degno del suo tempo e denaro, ma senza prendere in mano le riviste, e cominciava a sentire fastidio alla schiena. Poggiò una mano sul ginocchio e portò l'altra a sfregarsi leggermente la zona lombare.</p>
<p>Mai l'avesse fatto.</p>
<p>«Ti fa già male la schiena, nonno?» chiese Kenma, ed era quasi possibile udire il suo sorriso scaltro. «Sono brutti i reumatismi».</p>
<p>Kuroo udì l'edicolante ridacchiare, e lo fulminò con lo sguardo nonostante fosse di spalle. Raddrizzò la schiena, sentendola schioccare, e si voltò verso Kenma, puntandogli un dito contro in un modo che sperò fosse minaccioso. «Senti, bacherozzo. Non ho vissuto venticinque duri anni per sentirmi prendere per il culo da uno che ha ancora i denti da latte».</p>
<p>Kenma roteò gli occhi, ma non rispose. Si trascinò nella sezione dei fumetti e si accovacciò per passare in rassegna quelli esposti.</p>
<p>Kuroo sospirò, per poi tornare alle riviste. Già da parecchio tutte le prime pagine erano occupate da articoli sul primo diamante rosso puro, trovato sulla desolata e triste Terra. A quanto pare ora era stato chiuso in una cassaforte ad altissima sicurezza, e ben presto, da quello che aveva letto, coloro che l'avevano trovato l'avrebbero venduto al miglior offerente per qualche decina di miliardi di woolong.</p>
<p>Kuroo strinse i denti al pensiero di tutte le persone povere che quei ricconi avrebbero potuto sfamare per anni interi con tutto quel denaro che sicuramente si sarebbero tenuti per sé.</p>
<p>Sospirò e pescò una rivista a caso, per poi porgerla all'edicolante assieme a 400 woolong in contanti. «Tenga pure il resto» aggiunse distrattamente, dirigendosi verso l'uscita.</p>
<p>Quando passò accanto a Kenma, ancora accovacciato davanti ai fumetti esposti, il ragazzino sembrò non accorgersi di lui, visto che non si mosse di un millimetro.</p>
<p>«Stiamo andando» disse Kuroo, per attirare la sua attenzione.</p>
<p>Kenma rispose con un mugugno e si alzò in piedi, tirando le maniche fino a coprirsi quasi completamente le mani.</p>
<p>Kuroo tossicchiò. «Ti piacciono i fumetti?» chiese, incerto.</p>
<p>Kenma scrollò le spalle. «Non mi piace leggere. Non sono bravo».</p>
<p>«Oh, okay...»</p>
<p><em>Dislessico?</em>, si chiese Kuroo, ma non lasciò che quell'interrogativo uscisse dalle proprie labbra. A Kenma non piaceva parlare, soprattutto di sé, quindi non lo avrebbe costretto.</p>
<p>Ormai Kenma viveva nella <em>Rhapsody</em> da qualche anno, eppure Kuroo non era ancora riuscito a capire cosa frullasse nella testa di quel ragazzino. Non ci era voluto molto perché Kuroo cogliesse i tratti più prominenti della sua personalità, ma Kenma rimaneva comunque impossibile da leggere, e cercare di indovinare cosa stesse pensando era alla pari con uno sport estremo in fatto di fatica.</p>
<p>Almeno lo rassicurava il fatto che nemmeno Kenma riuscisse a capirlo.</p>
<p>Kuroo infilò la rivista appena comprata sotto l'ascella e affondò le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto. Stava cominciando a innervosirsi perché era dal giorno prima che non fumava, e non gli andava di farlo quando c'era Kenma nei paraggi, non volendo intossicare il ragazzino.</p>
<p>«Hai finito con le commissioni o possiamo tornare alla nave?» domandò il più giovane.</p>
<p>«Tranquillo, ho finito. Stai pur certo però che non ti porterò mai più con...» stava dicendo Kuroo, prima di accorgersi che Kenma era sparito dal suo fianco. Si voltò indietro, e lo vide in piedi davanti a una vetrina, imbambolato. Lo raggiunse in poche falcate.</p>
<p>Non credeva di aver mai visto gli occhi di Kenma brillare come facevano in quel momento. Aveva la bocca semiaperta e teneva le mani congiunte a livello del petto.</p>
<p>Sembrava esaltato.</p>
<p>Kuroo, piacevolmente sorpreso, seguì il suo sguardo.</p>
<p>La vetrina apparteneva a un negozio di elettronica, ed erano esposti dei videogiochi e delle console, portatili e non.</p>
<p>Tornò a fissare Kenma, e vide che la sua espressione era cambiata: ora le labbra si erano assottigliate, e gli occhi avevano perso quella scintilla di eccitazione, come se fosse cascato dalle nuvole dopo un bel sogno ad occhi aperti.</p>
<p>Kuroo si schiarì la gola, imbarazzato. «C'è... c'è qualcosa che ti piace?»</p>
<p>Kenma fece cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e fece spallucce. «Non saprei».</p>
<p>Kuroo riusciva quasi a percepire sulla pelle quanto Kenma desiderasse uno di quei giochi. Non sapeva quasi nulla sul suo passato, se non che era cresciuto con il minimo indispensabile. Le persone con cui aveva vissuto, facendo spesso fatica a sfamare tutte le numerose bocche, non si erano mai potute permettere lussi, tra cui dei videogiochi.</p>
<p>Kenma, nonostante all'epoca fosse stato un bambino, probabilmente non aveva mai chiesto nulla di più di quello che gli veniva dato, accontentandosi delle piccole cose.</p>
<p>Kuroo sentì il proprio cuore incrinarsi.</p>
<p>«Dai, andiamo» disse Kenma, facendo per allontanarsi dalla vetrina.</p>
<p>«Aspetta» lo fermò Kuroo. «Torna qui».</p>
<p>Kenma lo guardò interrogativo. «Cosa c'è?»</p>
<p>Kuroo si grattò la nuca, imbarazzato. «Se ti va... uh... te ne posso comprare qualcuno». La frase suonò più come una domanda che come un'affermazione, e Kuroo avrebbe voluto mollarsi uno schiaffo per questo.</p>
<p>Una vagonata di emozioni diverse passò sul viso del più giovane. Smarrimento, realizzazione, eccitazione, sconforto, speranza. «Dici sul serio?» domandò flebilmente, facendosi piccolo piccolo.</p>
<p>Il labbro di Kuroo tremolò per un istante, e dovette impiegare tutte le proprie forze per non commuoversi. «C-certo, ci mancherebbe... Scegli i tre giochi che ti piacciono di più».</p>
<p>Kenma spalancò gli occhi. «Tre? Ma... non ti verranno a costare troppo?»</p>
<p>Nella sua vita, Kuroo non aveva mai visto un ragazzino preoccuparsi del denaro quando qualcuno si proponeva di fargli un regalo. Si chiese in che razza di contesto poteva essere cresciuto Kenma per maturare così velocemente.</p>
<p>«Non è un problema» rispose Kuroo. «Almeno così non potrò comprare sigarette per un po' e sarò costretto a smettere» ghignò.</p>
<p>Kuroo non voleva dire che Kenma si precipitò nel negozio, ma Kenma si precipitò nel negozio.</p>
<p>Si guardava intorno meravigliato, come fosse appena entrato in un museo contenente le più belle opere d'arte. Pescò subito tre videogiochi, ma non passò neanche mezzo minuto che ne aveva in mano altri tre diversi, e continuò così per un'abbondante decina di minuti, nei quali a Kuroo venne quasi il mal di mare nell'osservare Kenma fare avanti e indietro tra uno scaffale e l'altro.</p>
<p>«Hai deciso?» chiese Kuroo, tirando fuori il portafogli elettronico per mettere al ragazzino un po' di pressione.</p>
<p>Kenma sussultò, come se fino ad allora fosse stato in un mondo tutto suo – cosa tecnicamente vera. «Oh. Sì, ho scelto».</p>
<p>Kuroo sorrise. «Bene».</p>
<p>Dopo aver pagato, uscirono dal negozio. Kenma stava tenendo stretta al petto la busta contenente i tre giochi e la console come fosse il suo più grande tesoro.</p>
<p>Kuroo era così impegnato a fissare il ragazzino che non si accorse che una persona si stava avvicinando a grande velocità, perciò i due andarono a sbattere violentemente l'uno contro l'altro.</p>
<p>Normalmente gli avrebbe gridato di stare attento, ma in quel momento Kuroo era interdetto: sbattendo contro di lui, quella persona gli aveva lasciato un oggetto in mano, e poi era corso via.</p>
<p>Kuroo era talmente confuso che non riuscì a proferire parola.</p>
<p>«Su Marte la gente è proprio strana» borbottò Kenma, stringendosi nella sua giacca troppo larga.</p>
<p>Kuroo si massaggiò la spalla che la persona aveva colpito. Non gli rispose.</p>
<p>Era vero che Kenma non si era ancora abituato ai posti grandi e affollati, ma questo era strano perfino per Kuroo.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>«Che cos'è quello?»</p>
<p>Kuroo, colto alla sprovvista, si voltò di scatto, cercando di nascondere l'oggetto sotto la rivista che aveva comprato quella mattina. «Un mensile scientifico» rispose, sorridendo amabilmente.</p>
<p>«È inutile, l'ho già visto». Kenma incrociò le braccia sul petto. «Fammi vedere».</p>
<p>Kuroo sospirò. Non era la prima volta che Kenma si comportava come un capo e Kuroo obbediva come un dipendente in rischio di licenziamento. Essendo più vecchio e più grande aveva il diritto di dirgli tutti i "no" che desiderava, e ogni volta si riprometteva di dire al più piccolo di farsi gli affari suoi, ma puntualmente ci cascava sempre.</p>
<p>Sollevò l'oggetto che stava analizzando fino a poco prima perché anche l'altro lo potesse vedere.</p>
<p>«Un orologio da taschino?» chiese Kenma, perplesso. «Io scherzo quando dico che sei vecchio, ma ora mi stai facendo preoccupare».</p>
<p>Kuroo alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Non è mio. Me l'ha messo in mano quella persona che è venuta a sbattere contro di me stamattina».</p>
<p>«Buttalo via» disse immediatamente Kenma, lasciando la stanza.</p>
<p>«Come sarebbe a dire, "buttalo via"?» chiese Kuroo indignato, seguendolo. «È saldato, non produce nessun ticchettio e, scuotendolo, non ho sentito rumore di ingranaggi. Qui dentro c'è qualcosa». Kuroo si parò davanti al più piccolo, agitandogli davanti l'orologio.</p>
<p>Kenma lo scostò, scocciato. «Quel tizio avrebbe potuto essere un terrorista e quell'orologio poteva contenere una bomba» sbottò.</p>
<p>«Beh, io l'ho scosso e non sono esploso, quindi non è una bomba» affermò Kuroo. «E sono curioso».</p>
<p>Il biondo afferrò dal divano la console che aveva già testato e ricominciò a smanettare con i pulsanti, le dita che si muovevano a velocità impressionante.</p>
<p>«Non mi ignorare» si lamentò Kuroo. «Ora lo apro».</p>
<p>«È una minaccia?»</p>
<p>«Guardami, lo sto per aprire».</p>
<p>«Voglio proprio vederti provare».</p>
<p>Kuroo la prese come una sfida. Adocchiò la parete più vicina, e si allontanò da essa di parecchi passi.</p>
<p>E scagliò l'orologio contro di essa con tutta la forza che aveva.</p>
<p>«Se non si è aperto riderò, sappilo» disse Kenma.</p>
<p>Il moro fece una corsetta per andare a controllare e sorrise trionfante. «Ah-ha! Preparati a <em>non</em> ridere, piattola che non sei altra!» Prese da terra l'oggetto ora aperto in due, attento a non farne uscire il contenuto – sempre che ci fosse, un contenuto.</p>
<p>Kuroo si lanciò sul divano accanto a Kenma mentre quest'ultimo borbottava qualcosa tipo "che cos'è una piattola?". Nonostante tutto, anche il ragazzino sembrava curioso, e si sporse oltre il braccio di Kuroo per vedere meglio cosa ci fosse dentro l'orologio.</p>
<p>Kuroo lo aprì.</p>
<p>«Ah» fece Kenma.</p>
<p>Kuroo fece una smorfia. «Sai, non sono un pozzo di conoscenza, ma secondo me questa non è cipria».</p>
<p>L'orologio cavo conteneva una bustina di plastica trasparente, che a sua volta racchiudeva della polvere biancastra e dei piccoli cristalli. Kuroo, ormai non più un'anima innocentemente ignorante, aveva un'idea di cosa si potesse trattare.</p>
<p>«Che schifo» dichiarò Kenma prima di tornare a giocare.</p>
<p>Kuroo avrebbe voluto essere altrettanto indifferente.</p>
<p>Quella persona che era andata a sbattere contro di lui lo aveva fatto di proposito per disfarsi della droga. Kuroo sapeva che avrebbe dovuto liberarsene, consegnarla a qualche autorità, distruggerla, o gettarla in qualche cassonetto.</p>
<p>Purtroppo, però, moriva dalla voglia di conoscere fino all'ultimo polimero di quella sostanza.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ashes To Ashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo era steso a pancia in giù, metà volto sepolta nel morbido cuscino. Ogni cellula del suo corpo ancora fremeva, provava un dolce fastidio al ventre, e braccia e gambe gli bruciavano leggermente per la fatica. La stanza sembrava vorticare, poi inclinarsi, poi tornare al suo posto, ma tutto quell'apparente movimento non gli metteva la nausea, bensì lo cullava, spingendolo sempre più vicino all'abbraccio di Morfeo.</p>
<p>Ne venne allontanato bruscamente da Daishou, che si buttò di schiena di fianco a Kuroo con un sospiro rumoroso, facendo rimbalzare entrambi un paio di volte. Kuroo nascose l'altra metà del viso dietro il braccio e lo osservò, sperando che l'altro non lo sorprendesse a fissarlo.</p>
<p>Daishou teneva gli occhi chiusi e una mano posata sul petto, che si alzava e abbassava rapidamente ma seguendo un ritmo regolare, facendo guizzare i muscoli dell'addome e quelli circostanti. Tremava visibilmente, e la pelle brillava di sudore. Un ciuffo di capelli si era appiccicato alla sua fronte, e le mani di Kuroo formicolavano per quanto volesse scostarglielo dal viso.</p>
<p>Optò per chiudere gli occhi e concentrarsi su altro. Le sue narici erano invase dal profumo intenso e dolce dell'ammorbidente, che impregnava le coperte e l'aria mischiandosi all'odore di sesso. Dalla finestra entrava l'aria tiepida tipica di una notte d'estate; il quartiere dove abitava Daishou era talmente tranquillo che si potevano udire le voci di persone parecchio distanti.</p>
<p>«Stai dormendo?»</p>
<p>Kuroo voleva far finta di dormire fino ad addormentarsi per davvero, ma la domanda improvvisa gli fece spalancare quasi involontariamente gli occhi, i quali subito si incatenarono a quelli di Daishou.</p>
<p>Essere in compagnia di Daishou poteva essere piacevole o un inferno, senza vie di mezzo, e tutto dipendeva da dove si trovavano: in camera da letto o meno.</p>
<p>In qualunque altro posto ai due piaceva stuzzicarsi e darsi fastidio, pigiare tutti i tasti, tirare tutti i fili, pizzicare ogni corda dell'altro per vedere fino a che punto avrebbe resistito prima di scoppiare. Sotto sotto era un gioco divertente, e dava a entrambi un senso di sicurezza, perché sapevano che non se la sarebbero mai presa sul serio.</p>
<p>Tuttavia, il sesso ammorbidiva Daishou, e, anche se detestava ammetterlo, anche Kuroo.</p>
<p>Non appena i loro sguardi si incrociarono, Daishou gli rivolse un sorriso amabile, e rotolò su un fianco finché i due non furono faccia a faccia. Non era da tutti i giorni la vista di un Daishou sfinito ma appagato, e la dolcezza con cui lo guardava rendeva ogni volta più doloroso doversene andare subito dopo.</p>
<p>L'ideale sarebbe stato riposarsi per alcuni minuti e lasciare l'appartamento mentre Daishou dormiva, ma quest'ultimo, nonostante fosse visibilmente assonnato, non dava segno di aver intenzione di chiudere un singolo occhio.</p>
<p>Kuroo sospirò, serrando nuovamente le palpebre. «Senti, Daishou...» cominciò, la voce bassa e roca. Non si disturbò nemmeno a tossicchiare per schiarirsi la gola. «Posso farti una domanda?»</p>
<p>«Mh-hm». Mentre Daishou mugugnava in segno di assenso, Kuroo poté sentire il suo fiato caldo contro la pelle del braccio.</p>
<p>«Quanto prendi di stipendio?»</p>
<p>Ci fu una pausa, probabilmente di confusione. «Uh, diciamo che vengo pagato bene» rispose l'altro.</p>
<p>«Allora sei in grado di permetterti dei <em>cazzo di preservativi</em>» sibilò Kuroo, sfilandosi il cuscino da sotto la testa e sbattendolo alla cieca dove supponeva fosse Daishou. Lo colpì, a giudicare dal verso che emise, il quale si trasformò presto in una risata.</p>
<p>«Guarda che me l'hai chiesto tu di...»</p>
<p>«Non devi ascoltarmi quando sono in uno stato del genere!» protestò Kuroo, interrompendolo prima che potesse finire la frase. «Sul momento può sembrare una buona idea, ma <em>dopo</em> dà molto fastidio, te lo posso assicurare!»</p>
<p>Daishou fece un'altra risatina. «Va bene, ti credo sulla parola, scusa».</p>
<p>Kuroo fece un verso simile a un grugnito. Non andava bene, non andava per niente bene. Daishou avrebbe dovuto continuare ad infastidirlo, così Kuroo si sarebbe potuto riprendere il doppio più velocemente dalla piacevole sensazione di tepore che gli dava stare in sua compagnia, e se ne sarebbe potuto andare prima dell'alba.</p>
<p>Si rigirò fino a trovarsi a pancia in su – la pelle appena scoperta rabbrividì a contatto con l'aria apparentemente fresca – e con un colpo di reni si mise a sedere. Il movimento fu più doloroso del normale perché Daishou non era la più delicata e aggraziata delle persone a letto.</p>
<p>Non che a Kuroo dispiacesse.</p>
<p>«Mi passi le sigarette e l'accendino? Sono nella tasca destra del cappotto».</p>
<p>Daishou lo guardò con una smorfia disgustata, ma non disse niente. Rotolò fino all'estremità del letto e si sporse per prendere il cappotto dal pavimento. Senza bisogno di frugare, afferrò gli oggetti richiesti da Kuroo per poi porgerglieli. In un altro contesto glieli avrebbe lanciati in direzioni diverse, magari uno un po' più lontano, così da costringere Kuroo ad alzarsi per andare a prenderlo; invece glieli mise praticamente in mano. «Devi per forza fumare? Mi impuzzolentisci la camera» si lamentò l'uomo dai capelli verdi.</p>
<p>Kuroo nel frattempo aveva già acceso una sigaretta. Con un ghigno, soffiò il fumo direttamente in faccia a Daishou, ridacchiando nel vederlo tossire e agitare la mano di fronte al naso. Dato che non era un completo maleducato, il moro si alzò in piedi e andò alla finestra. Un paio di gocce di un certo liquido bianco gli fecero il solletico scendendo lungo l'interno gamba.</p>
<p>Appoggiò entrambi i gomiti sulla base della cornice della finestra, posando il mento sulla mano che non teneva la sigaretta, dando dei colpetti distratti col pollice al filtro.</p>
<p>Daishou sembrava aver finito di tossire. «Molto divertente» disse.</p>
<p>Kuroo ridacchiò, anche se perfino a sé stesso più che una risatina parve il verso di un qualche strano animale. «Lo so, sono proprio uno spasso».</p>
<p>Daishou sospirò rumorosamente, probabilmente annoiato. «Tetsurou, finisci quella sigaretta e torna qui. Chissà quando ti decidi a tornare a trovarmi, mi voglio approfittare di questo miracolo».</p>
<p>Kuroo si irrigidì. «Non se ne parla».</p>
<p>«E perché?»</p>
<p><em>Perché altrimenti non riuscirei più a lasciarti</em>.</p>
<p>«Perché non hai i preservativi» rispose Kuroo, inspirando dalla sigaretta.</p>
<p>«Ma quanto sei delicatino» borbottò l'altro, ma non insistette oltre.</p>
<p>Passarono un paio di minuti in silenzio, e quando Kuroo ebbe spento la sigaretta, per poi gettarla da qualche parte fuori dalla finestra, gli venne in mente una domanda. «Come sta Mika?» chiese a mezza voce, come se pronunciare il suo nome troppo forte o troppo alla leggera avrebbe potuto far tuonare.</p>
<p>Daishou non rispose subito, ma Kuroo era sicuro di averlo sentito soffiare aria dal naso in maniera scocciata. «Ormai sono mesi che non la sento. Prima del divorzio ho provato a chiamarla e ad andare a trovarla, ma non ne voleva proprio sapere di vedermi. Ho preferito lasciarle i suoi spazi, ne ha tutto il diritto. Se ora mi detesta non c'è da biasimarla». Il tono di Daishou era impassibile. Era ovvio che fosse un tasto dolente, perché Kuroo lo conosceva e sapeva tutto di quello che era successo, ma era impossibile capire <em>quanto </em>dolente. «Perché mi chiedi di lei?»</p>
<p><em>Perché è colpa mia se avete divorziato</em>.</p>
<p>«Così, mi è venuta in mente a caso». Kuroo si voltò e cominciò a raccogliere i propri indumenti da terra, stringendo i denti ogni volta che si chinava per il dolore in fondo alla schiena.</p>
<p>«Hey, che stai facendo?» Daishou scattò a sedere, mentre Kuroo, già coi pantaloni addosso, si sedeva sul bordo del letto per infilarsi le scarpe.</p>
<p>Sentì il braccio di Daishou cingergli la vita da dietro e il suo mento posarsi sulla sua spalla. «Devo andare. Ho alcune cose da sbrigare» bofonchiò, in modo più brusco di quanto intendesse.</p>
<p>Daishou però non sembrò prendersela. Prese il mento di Kuroo e lo costrinse a guardarlo. Il suo volto era limpido e rilassato e gli trasmetteva serenità.</p>
<p><em>Non me ne voglio andare</em>.</p>
<p>«Guarda che puoi venire quando vuoi. Sei sempre il benvenuto. Non solo per... hai capito. Puoi venire anche per una chiacchierata. Per una birra. Per un saluto».</p>
<p>Kuroo provò a divincolarsi dalla sua presa, ma Daishou non lo mollava. «Lo sai che non posso. Sono sempre in viaggio».</p>
<p>«Sei un cacciatore di taglie, non è un lavoro che ti costringe a stare sempre in giro. I soldi che guadagni li spendi principalmente in manutenzione, ma se trovi una casa e ti sistemi non dovrai viaggiare così tanto».</p>
<p>Il cuore di Kuroo perse un battito mentre realizzava quale fosse la sottile richiesta di Daishou, e sperò che nulla trasparisse dai propri occhi. «È che non riesco a stare fermo» mentì. «È una cosa mia, non ci posso fare nulla». Distolse lo sguardo, posandolo sul pomello del comodino in legno scuro sul lato in cui dormiva Daishou.</p>
<p>«Non mi piace per niente saperti da solo». Fece una piccola pausa, e mollò la presa sul viso di Kuroo, che subito chinò la testa, fissando le proprie scarpe ancora slacciate. «Ti prego, Tetsurou, non aver paura di me».</p>
<p>Kuroo si chiese come Daishou non riuscisse a capire. Non potevano condividere una casa. Non potevano passare la vita insieme. Kuroo non poteva permettersi di cascarci un'altra volta.</p>
<p>In un modo o nell'altro, tutte le persone che aveva amato erano morte per colpa sua.</p>
<p>Se Daishou fosse morto, Kuroo avrebbe perso fino all'ultimo briciolo di senno.</p>
<p>Strinse i denti, allungando le braccia per annodare i lacci degli stivaletti. «Se ti senti solo, perché non provi a chiarire con Mika? Non è mai troppo tardi per mettere su una famiglia».</p>
<p>Kuroo non si azzardò ad alzare lo sguardo per vedere la reazione di Daishou, ma il suo corpo scomparve dal suo fianco, lasciandolo freddo, quasi vuoto, incompleto. Cominciò a sentire male al petto, fino alla bocca dello stomaco, ma si era meritato questo dolore per il suo egoismo. Ma un giorno Daishou avrebbe capito che Kuroo stava cercando di proteggerlo da sé stesso.</p>
<p>Se solo non fosse stato un cacciatore di taglie, se solo i suoi traumi non gli avessero impedito di imparare ad amare, se solo tutto ciò che toccava non si sgretolasse fra le sue dita – allora sì che avrebbe lasciato che il ghiaccio che avviluppava il suo corpo si sciogliesse sotto il tocco di Daishou.</p>
<p>Ma in quest'universo non era possibile.</p>
<p>Sempre senza guardarlo in faccia, Kuroo raccolse gli ultimi indumenti e il suo zainetto da terra, per poi finire di vestirsi. Con la coda dell'occhio vide Daishou seduto con una gamba distesa e una piegata, l'inguine coperto da un lembo di lenzuolo. Teneva le mani intrecciate sul grembo e la testa bassa, il mento che toccava il petto.</p>
<p>Esitò un istante di troppo nel guardarlo. Mentre si preparava a fare un passo verso la porta, Daishou gli afferrò il polso e lo strinse forte, quasi bloccando la circolazione a Kuroo.</p>
<p>«Perché sei venuto?» domandò Daishou. Sembrava molto stanco, e ferito.</p>
<p>Kuroo strinse i denti. Il cuore gli batteva forte ed era in preda a una forte nausea. Non riuscì a replicare.</p>
<p>«Non rispondi, eh?» Daishou alzò lo sguardo. Gli tremava un labbro e aveva gli occhi lucidi. «Tu non hai capito proprio nulla». Mollò la presa sul polso di Kuroo e si passò la mano sul viso per poi tirare su col naso. «Non so se ti rendi conto, dall'alto della tua gabbia d'oro, ma ho lasciato che finisse un matrimonio di sei anni che avrebbe potuto durarne sessanta. Per <em>te</em>. Come mi dovrei sentire adesso, sapendo che né la mia ex moglie né il mio... <em>amante</em> mi vogliono più?»</p>
<p>Kuroo sentì le proprie interiora tremare. Strinse i denti. «Non ti ho chiesto io di lasciarla».</p>
<p>Si voltò e non si guardò indietro. Un paio di passi ed era fuori dalla stanza.</p>
<p>Il silenzio della notte venne rotto da un pianto convulso.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>Kuroo atterrò sulla Terra alle prime luci dell'alba. Non sapeva con esattezza <em>dove</em> fosse atterrato, sapeva solo di trovarsi su una bella spiaggia. La sabbia era fine e soffice e reduce della freschezza della notte.</p>
<p>Se ne stava seduto lì da un paio di minuti, cercando di far passare gli ultimi rimasugli di nausea. La brezza marina gli solleticava il naso e gli scompigliava i capelli, e il rumore delle onde che si infrangevano a riva lo calmava.</p>
<p>Non gli andava di trattenersi troppo, però. Si alzò in piedi aiutandosi con una sola mano, l'altra occupata dall'urna che fino ad allora aveva tenuto stretta al petto.</p>
<p>Camminò lentamente fino a raggiungere la riva. Immerse con cautela un piede in acqua, trovandola piacevolmente tiepida – evidentemente il mare stava ancora rilasciando il calore che aveva accumulato durante il giorno prima – per poi passare all'altro piede.</p>
<p>Sospirò. «Beh, ti piace?» chiese a Kenma. Non credeva si sarebbe mai messo a parlare con l'urna, ma l'atto gli venne talmente spontaneo che non si fermò troppo a pensarci su. «Io lo trovo un bel posto. Le spiagge della Terra hanno ancora il loro fascino» osservò, genuinamente colpito. «Ti va di farti una nuotata?»</p>
<p>Senza aspettare una risposta, aprì il tappo dell'urna. Prese dei respiri profondi, i muscoli che quasi gli dolevano per ciò che stava per fare. Poi, lentamente, inclinò il vaso, finché non cominciò a uscire la cenere.</p>
<p>La versò in acqua, poco alla volta. Era troppo sottile per affondare, quindi la maggior parte si stava raggruppando in una piccola duna sulla superficie, mentre la restante minima parte veniva portata via dal vento.</p>
<p>L'urna si svuotò. Kuroo prese un ultimo respiro profondo. «Cenere alla cenere. Polvere alla polvere» mormorò. «Tu non hai mai temuto la morte, ma non hai mai avuto fretta di incontrarla. Perché, allora, hai dato la vita per salvarmi?»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>